fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zakaza Kakuzo
CB7C6594-F1BD-4D03-A823-763070412A2C.png E6DF4313-86A2-4A19-BB74-EF9B19F27C54.png Summary Zakaza Kakuzo is the main protagonist of The Conceptuals and the strongest Meta on the planet. Due to an asteroid falling onto the ground, radiation gave most of the world superpowers. But as he gain the powers of Quantum Physics, his existence also became uncertain. Unable to fully exist in the world, he starts to search for ways to get rid of his power and exist again. Appearance and Personality Zakaza Kakuzo is a 15 year old boy with black hair, black eyes, and wears a black jacket, black sneakers, black jeans, and a white undershirt. He is usually Emotionless, rarely giving a smile or shedding a tear. Personal Stats [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Alignment Alignment]: True Neutral Name: Zakaza Kakuzo Origin: The Conceptuals Gender: Male Age: 15 (Exists outside of time) Classification: Metahuman, uncertain being Date of Birth: 1/15/2005 Birthplace: Los Angles, California Weight: 120 pounds Height: 5ft 5in ' '''Likes: Silence, Being Alone, the Thought of Existing Again ' '''Dislikes: His Power Eye Color: Black ''' '''Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Reading Values: Getting his existence back Martial Status: None Status: Uncertain (He is neither alive or dead.) Affiliation: None Themes: Combat Statistics [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: 9-A to 7-B| 5-A| Low 2-C| 1-A with Hax Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 7, 8, and 9; due to his quantum uncertainty, he cannot be killed by natural means.), Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate from Quantum Foam); High-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Controls the very concept of Quantum Physics,) Physics Manipulation, Underdetermined Existence, Reality Warping (Can Use Quantum Foam to reshape reality.), Existence Erasure (by tearing apart anything on a Quantum Level.), Matter Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Reality Rejection, Durability Negation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Subjective Reality, Intangibility, Power Nullification (Can almost instantly nullify the powers of anyone he get near to.), Nigh-Omnipresence via Schrödinger, Limited Probability Manipulation by manipulating quantum probability, Space-Time Manipulation, Abstract Existence (type 1)| All power increased to an unfathomable degree, plus Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2; He doesn’t even exist in fiction or non fiction.), Avatar Creation, Abstract Existence (Type 2)| Resistance to Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Body Control, Possession, Mind Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Body Puppetry [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Attack_Potency Attack Potency]: Small Building Level '(Turned a rock into a house; Comparable to Max, Who Created an Explosion that destroyed a small house.) to '''City Level '(Comparable to Kaito, who can cause Nuclear Explosions capable of destroying cities.)| 'Large Planet Level+ '(Turned Jupiter into nothing but Quantum Particles.)| 'Universe+ '(Created his own infinite sized universe to create his own world.)| '''Outerversal with Hax (He could affect dimensions that transcend infinite dimensional hyperverses.) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Speed Speed]: Massively Hypersonic '''(Dodge Lightning attacks from Julia, who can manipulate electricity.), '''Nigh Omnipresent '''via Schrödinger (Can exist in any unobserved point.); '''Unknown [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength Lifting Strength]: Unknown [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Striking_Strength Striking Strength]: Small Building Class to City Class; Large Planet Class; Universal [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Durability Durability]: Small Building Level to City Level; Large Planet Level; Universal [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Stamina Stamina]: Unknown '''(Has never even tried to fight seriously.) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Range '''Range]: Melee Range; Universal with powers Standard Equipment: None Notable [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Intelligence Intelligence]: Gifted '''(Studied in all manners of Quantum Physics.) '''Weaknesses: Does not want to fight; Can be almost suicidal at times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base| Full Power Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Jaakuna (Storiverse) Jaakuna's Profile' '(Page 4-7 Jaakuna was used and speed was equalized) Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:True Neutral Category:Nonexistents Category:Quantum Users Category:Supreme Beings Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes